Toadbert
Toadbert is a male Toad who debuted in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. He seems to be good friends with Toadiko and has a tendency to say "by boogity" very often. He is one of the most reoccurring Toad characters throughout the Mario & Luigi series (others include Toad and Toadsworth). Toadbert is distinguished by his blue Mushroom Cap with white spots, yellow tie, and thick glasses. Toadbert appears to be on very good terms with the Mario Bros., as seen by the help that he had provided for them throughout the series (from providing them with hints to almost fighting alongside them in a battle against Sunnycide). History ''Mario & Luigi'' series ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' Toadbert first appears in a cutscene of the game in the intro which has him being one of the two Toads (the other being Toadiko) who had accompanied Princess Peach when she was trying out Professor E. Gadd's new invention, the time machine. Together, the three (despite Toadsworth's protests) travel back in time to the Mushroom Kingdom from the past. Upon arriving to the Mushroom Kingdom of the past, the time machine arrives right at the time when the Shroobs were attacking the castle (this was shortly after the escape of the babies). However when the three step out of the time machine, they are confronted by the leaders of the Shroobs: the Elder Princess Shroob and Princess Shroob. While Peach is able to consume the Elder Princess Shroob into the Cobalt Star (the mysterious object that operates the time machine), she is soon captured by the other princess. Toadbert along with Toadiko however manage to escape from the castle by this point. Toadbert first meets the Mario Bros. in Yoob's belly where he is with some Yoob Eggs. When Mario, Luigi, Baby Mario, and Baby Luigi come up to him he doesn't remember a thing about what had happened before. He just says that he remembers that he drew a drawing before he lost his memory and he remembers nothing. He also says that the picture must have made him forget stuff, which is actually a drawing of what he drew during the fight. When Mario, Luigi, and the baby Bros. enter into the next chamber they encounter Sunnycide, the monster that is creating the Yoob eggs. Toadbert wanting to help the heroes, rushes into the scene in order to assist the bros. in their battle. Unfortunately as Toadbert turns around to speak with the heroes, he is attacked by Sunnycide who had thrown one of the large Yoob eggs at him causing Toadbert to fall unconscious. After escaping from the insides of Yoob's Belly, he stays in Yoshi's Island for most of the game. As the Mario Bros. leave the island, Toadbert himself thanks the Bros. for their help and even tells the Yoshis that it was the Mario Bros. who were the real heroes (they at first thought that Baby Bowser was the hero). After some time in the game Kylie Koopa falls on him making him remember everything. He then has an urge to warn Mario and Luigi about something. Toadbert and Kylie soon go to Star Shrine (via Lakitu Travel) where the brothers are, and Toadbert immediately tells the Bros. that his memory had finally returned. He then reveals to the group that he had the fifth shard of the Cobalt Star and was about to give it to the Bros. when he notices that they have the other four pieces. Toadbert suddenly becomes shocked and then runs away from the Cobalt Star (Kylie soon follows him) for a reason unknown to the Mario Bros.. Mario and Luigi didn't know why he ran away and decide to follow him, leading the heroes deeper into the Star Shrine. After a while they see Toadbert on the ground with Kylie on the other side (both almost unconscious) and Toadbert attempts to warn the Bros. that there is a Elder Shrooboid near by. Apparently, the Elder Shrooboid had attacked and defeated the two and had taken the Cobalt Star shard. Toadbert then attempts to tell Mario details about the past by asking him to get out and identify his drawing (Mario first has to rub off the dirt and mud from Toadbert's Drawing). It is then revealed that there is an unknown witness during Peach's battle with the Shroob Princess (it is later revealed that the reason that he had run away with the cobalt shard was because he knew that the Elder Princess Shroob was contained inside the Cobalt Star and if all six shards were to be collected, she would be free). Toadbert wants to explain who the witness was to Mario, but he is then turned into a Shroob Mushroom, along with Kylie by the Elder Shrooboid that had just returned. He remains in that type of form until the ending, where the thing that can defeat the Shroobs is finally discovered (baby tears). ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story''/''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey'' Toadbert makes a reappearance in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story and its ''3DS'' remake. He first appears at Peach's Castle where he along with Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toadsworth and several other Toads were discussing about the blorbs, a recent disease in the Mushroom Kingdom that is causing the Toads to inflate many times their size and roll around uncomfortably. However just as their discussion is getting stronger, Bowser soon arrives to kidnap the princess (thus disturbing their conference). Fortunately, Mario is there to defeat him. Peach soon uses her powers to send Bowser flying out of the castle. Unfortunately, Bowser's appearance had scared away most of the members, leaving only Toadbert, Mario, Peach, Starlow, Toadsworth and a sleeping Luigi to be the only members present. The group soon starts to get discouraged about what to do with Toadbert even suggesting to stop the meeting. Toadsworth however refuses and suggests for the group to go find the other members. Unfortunately, their plan is interrupted once again as Bowser re-enters the castle. Toadbert along with the other heroes are soon sucked into Bowser's body at the helpless moment and they are soon all separated from each other. After being found and freed from Nerve Cluster, a closed-in area in Bowser's body, Toadbert helps the Mario Bros. by scouting out areas of Bowser's body and often appears to instruct the brothers about the functions the various areas of Bowser's body. He also has a hint booth in Toad Square, a location in Bowser's body where most of the Toads that were sucked into his body can be found. He also appears to be in good terms with Toadsworth as the two can be seen accompanying the bros. in several areas throughout Bowser's body. An example is that when the Mario bros. are healing Bowser's back in the Lumbar Nook, Toadbert comes and receives a cup of tea from Toadsworth. In the ending of the game (when everyone is out of Bowser's body), Toadbert along with Mario, Luigi, Starlow, Peach, Toadsworth and several other Toads can be seen celebrating happily in front of a confused yet furious Bowser. When Bowser discovers that Mario, Luigi and the others were inside his body the whole time (with the added discovery of finding out that "Chippy", his guide and minion who he trusted for the adventure was actually Starlow), he releases his anger in a violent way by breathing out fire causing most of the Toads (including Toadbert) to flee. Eventually Bowser's anger leads up to the final battle of the game (shown as cutscenes) where he fights the Mario Bros. Quotes ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' *"Don't you harm these eggs! Just let them go, by boogity!" *"The past is a total blank." *"Listen up, Yoshis!" *"I Remember!" ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' *"Well, that's a sure way to end a meeting." *"I know that voice, by boogity... Is Mario in here?" *"Anyway, gotta say, it's pretty interesting in here, by boogity! There's all kinds of weird stuff! I feel like a gut spelunker!" *"That went well, by boogity!" *"Bob-ombs AWAAAAAY!" *"Ahhhh! Toadsworth, your tea never fails to calm me down. Teatime is so restful..." *"Yes, take it slooow..." Trivia *While Toadbert hasn't appeared in the 3D Mario games, Hint Toad from the Toad Brigade appears very similar to Toadbert as seen by his similar characteristics, being another intelligent, blue capped Toad who wears thick glasses and helps Mario on his adventures. Category:Mario characters Category:Toad Characters Category:Mario & Luigi characters